


Sleepover

by LandonKade



Series: Taakitz Plus One [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lonely Taako, M/M, Mild Angst, Nightmares, dad!Taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonKade/pseuds/LandonKade
Summary: Kravitz has to go away again. Taako isn't looking forward to it, but he gets a little company this time.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after my first TAZ fic, Taako Is Good Back Here.

Two in the morning was probably not a good time to be sipping Merlot as he sat at the island in his kitchen. Then again, it felt like the perfect time. Two days had gone before Kravitz received another job he couldn’t give to Lup or Barry. Taako could only guess he had done a piss poor job of hiding his distress because Kravitz stepped forward and cradled Taako’s face in his cold hands. He seemed to realize they weren’t warm only afterward, but Taako was faster and reached up to hold his hands there, gently brushing his thumbs along the back of Kravitz’s large palms while Kravitz resigned himself to leaving them where they were. It only took another moment for Kravitz to press his lips to Taako’s forehead, then his cheeks, and then, finally, his lips. 

The kiss was gentle, not a goodbye yet, and Taako didn’t force it to be anymore than it was. Kravitz didn’t have to leave until the next morning, he told Taako, and Taako made dinner early just so he could drag Kravitz away to bed afterward and show him exactly what he was going to be missing until he came back. Despite that, Taako was still the first to come awake the next morning, wrapped snugly in Kravitz’s arms. 

Ears twitching, Taako made a gentle, though almost immediate, attempt at removing himself from the bed, but Kravitz’s hold was firm. Taako gave in easily and settled back, his nose pressed against the hollow of his husband’s throat to breathe him in deeply as he felt Kravitz’s chin come to rest on the top of his head unconsciously. When Kravitz came awake slowly not long afterward, Taako pressed kisses up his grim reaper’s throat and trailed them underneath Kravitz’s chin, drawing out a pleasing sound that would have seen more action from Taako had Kravitz not had to leave that morning. 

A few minutes longer and Taako was able to coax Kravitz into letting him go, though not without a proper kiss for his “troubles”. Afterward, Taako notified Kravitz that he was heading to the kitchen to make breakfast and that Kravitz had better be there to eat it before he had to leave. With a surprisingly quick trip through his closet, Taako did as he said and made a fairly extravagant breakfast, already dreading the departure that would follow. 

What Taako wasn’t expecting as he was finishing up was for there to be a knock at the door. Kravitz answered it and made his way into the kitchen with none other than the Boy Detective. Surprised, Taako looked from Angus McDonald and back up to Kravitz who invited Angus to sit down. Angus was still a little nervous around the grim reaper, but he did as he was asked. Fortunately, Taako’s extravagant breakfast was still very much enough for three. 

By the time everyone had finished, Taako had forgotten the goodbye he would have to take part in, and it came crashing in around his thoughts as he placed the dishes in the sink. Kravitz came up behind him and actually surprised Taako out of his thoughts with a sweet kiss on the side of his neck. Kravitz allowed Taako to turn around and lean against the counter, hands on Kravitz’s hips, saying their goodbyes and reassurances between kisses. Kravitz had the foresight this time to warm his hands before cradling Taako’s face, not that Taako would have cared. 

With a promise that this job wouldn’t take as long as the last one, Kravitz sealed that promise with a final kiss that Taako felt all the way to his toes. It was only then that Kravitz forced himself to take a step back and open a portal into the Astral Plane and left. 

Just like last time, their kitchen felt too large, and wasn’t that just ridiculous? A kitchen being too large… Taako sighed to himself and ran a hand down his face before he remembered that a certain magic boy had been at the table when he looked last. Now, the table was empty. Confused, Taako stepped around the island and up and down the table as if Taako might have missed him on his first glance, but Angus appeared like a specter behind Taako that made the wizard jump and let out a rather undignified shriek that also startled Angus. The boy was at least apologetic. It was as Angus was explaining himself, had gone to the bathroom and feigned as though he knew nothing, that Taako realized Angus had left the couple to their private goodbye. Angus wasn’t expecting to have Taako suddenly ruffling his curls based on the way his face darkened in embarrassment, but there was also the slightest hint of a smile that would have made Taako forgive Angus’ intrusion that morning had he not already. 

While Taako hadn’t been expecting Angus to stay all day, Taako found quickly that he didn’t mind, that it took his mind off of Kravitz not being there, and that the house felt far less empty. Somehow, over the course of the day, Taako had invited Angus to stay. He wasn’t sure why he had made the offer. It had just slipped out during Angus’ magic lesson after lunch. The Boy Detective had seemed just as surprised as Taako felt, but a big grin appeared on his face and Angus was quick to accept. 

The second presence in the house was comforting even if it wasn’t Kravitz, but Taako had moments where Angus wasn’t enough, or, rather, that Taako deeply missed his husband and couldn’t stop himself from thinking about him. Angus did a fairly good job, otherwise, keeping Taako occupied. In fact, it wasn’t until the second night, at two in the morning, that Taako had felt like drinking wine at ungodly hours of the night instead of sleeping in his empty bed. 

A thunderstorm had rolled in a little before Taako had made his way into the kitchen, and, for the most part, it calmed Taako as he sat and listened to it roil. The wine helped him avoid the thoughts that insisted thunderstorms were anywhere near similar to The Hunger, thankfully, but, not long after a particularly loud clap of thunder that shook the house and made Taako jump, Taako’s ears twitched, and he heard the patter of little feet coming down the hallway. A few candles flickered on the island nearby to keep Taako from straining his eyes, even if the elf could see in the dark with minimal light, he couldn’t see anything at all in total darkness. 

Perhaps it was the faint glow of the candles in the kitchen that led Angus down the hall and into the kitchen, though Angus seemed surprised to find Taako there and awake. 

“Did the thunder wake you, boobelah?” Taako sipped his wine again while Angus fidgeted nervously with his glasses. 

“Ah, no, Sir. I just… I got up to use the bathroom and saw the light, and I was curious; I’m always curious, so I followed it to see what it was, and I have, so I… um...” With a self deprecating laugh to finish his rambling, Angus took a step away.

“Don’t lie to me, Agnes.”

“Uh… I...” Angus looked up at Taako then and studied him, trying to gauge whether he would be made fun of or not. Taako and the others had always teased him, sometimes more ruthlessly than others, but, after a few long seconds, Angus took a breath to fortify himself. “I had a nightmare… Then the thunder woke me up...” 

“Do you want to tell me about it?” There was no hesitation in Taako’s response. There couldn’t be. Angus was his boy, and he would help it he could, no matter what, goofs or not. 

It was clear that Angus was surprised, but he seemed to consider the question. Angus took a shy step forward and nodded slowly, fidgeting with his glasses again before too long.

“Have a sit, little dude. I’ll make you some warm milk while you talk it out.” 

Watching Taako get up from the island and move to the stove, Angus slowly, and rather uncertain, moved to sit on one of the stools situated around the island. For a minute, Angus just watched Taako’s back as he moved around his kitchen. He must have sat silently for too long.

“You don’t have to tell me about it, but I’ll tell you this much; when I wake up from my nightmares and Kravitz isn’t working, he listens to me. Reassures me it wasn’t real because, honestly, Ango, sometimes it feels real. Sometimes, it feels so real that I call Kravitz on my Stone of Far Speech while he’s working just to make sure it wasn’t real.” Taako paused, keeping his back to Angus and taking a breath as he recalled the last particularly bad nightmare that had scared Kravitz into coming home immediately to reassure Taako that the nightmare hadn’t been real. Couldn’t be real because Kravitz was there in front of him, holding him, touching him. The nightmares weren’t real. 

“… The Hunger came back… “ Angus’ voice was quiet at first. Barely there. “There were… shadows… and bodies…” Angus’ voice cracked. No sooner had it that Taako was suddenly at his side, suddenly holding him against his chest as tightly as he dared without hurting him, rocking him as the boy inhaled and clutched at Taako’s robe and let out a heart wrenching sob that racked Taako as he held his boy tighter. 

“It wasn’t real, boobelah. I’m here. Everyone is fine, and The Hunger isn’t coming back if I have anything to say about it.” Taako didn’t let go of Angus for awhile, though he lost track of how long it was. When the milk threatened to boil over, Taako was quick to use a bit of magic to turn the stove off and remove the pot from the burner. Technically, he could have used magic to warm the milk, but he had thought Angus might need to not be stared directly at while he decided on whether or not to divulge his nightmare. 

It wasn’t too long before Angus’ sobbing became sniffles and hiccups, but Taako didn’t force his magic boy to let go of him nor did he go out of his way to remove himself from Angus. After a few more minutes, Taako produced a handkerchief from the pocket of his robe, Kravitz’s robe, and let Angus use it to clean himself up while Taako took possession of Angus’ glasses and cleaned away the smudges that had appeared as a result of Angus’ face being mashed against Taako’s chest. 

Neither of them spoke during the exchange, and Taako gave Angus his glasses back while the boy righted himself. Meanwhile, Taako returned to the stove, used magic to reheat the milk while he added a few extra touches, and poured it into a mug. Once Angus seemed to have righted himself a little more, Taako brought it to him quietly. Angus’ face was flushed, and his eyes were red from the crying, hair mussed from where Taako had held his head against his chest. 

By the time Angus had finished the milk, he was beginning to look a little droopy. Between crying himself out and the milk, it was highly unlikely Angus would be able to stay awake for much longer. Taako took Angus’ empty mug and his own wine glass to the sink while Angus removed himself from his stool. When Taako turned around, Angus was shyly inching his way back toward the hall. 

“Where do you think you’re going, little man?” 

“Uh… To bed, Sir?” 

“For sure, just give me a second.” Taako blew out the candles quickly and walked straight over to Angus who couldn’t really see him. As such, Angus seemed startled when Taako suddenly took his hand, but Angus didn’t let go. Instead, he allowed Taako to lead him back to his and Kravitz’s room. Taako only let go of Angus’ hand once he was next to the bed and only so he could remove the robe he had stolen from Kravitz’s side of the closet. 

“Are you sure about this, Sir? You don’t have to, really. I’m a big boy. I can go back to bed in the guest room.” 

“I am also a big boy, and I want you to sleep with me tonight.” 

A few seconds of what Taako could only guess was stunned silence answered him, and Taako thought for a moment that Angus might try to argue the point. Rather, Angus gave the slightest nod. “… Okay...” 

Both of them crawled into bed after that, though Angus tried to stay to one side of the bed as far from Taako as he could, but Taako wasn’t having it. Taako couldn’t quite manhandle Kravitz because of their size difference, though Kravitz let him think he could sometimes, but Taako could easily grab hold of Angus and pull the boy over until he was cuddled against his chest. “Relax. I’m not going to eat you.” 

It wasn’t long before Angus listened, and Taako couldn’t help but feel a little thankful when he felt Angus’ breathing even out. Once Taako adjust the blankets over the both of them without smothering Angus, Taako, too, fell asleep. 

Something woke him not long afterward, the windows still dark. In other circumstances, Taako might have been annoyed at being woken up, but Taako could make an exception this time. Kravitz was quietly getting into bed, and Taako removed one arm from around Angus to reach for him, to make sure his husband was real beside them. They kissed over Angus’ head, who slept on despite the disturbance. Kravitz pointed at the boy as if to ask what was going on, but he was smiling, amused at the sight. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Taako insisted on one more kiss before Kravitz cuddled up behind Angus, an arm slung over both Angus and Taako. They were all going to have things to discuss in the morning. For now, Taako enjoyed the closeness of the others and allowed sleep to claim him.


End file.
